Where the Magic Happens
by NexaKudo
Summary: DISCONTINUED SEE PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS. When a wizard and a magician meet in an online chat-room who knows what will happen next?


_A/N: Welcome to my newest crossover! Originally I had another crossover that I was planning to work on dealing with DC and HP, but this plot bunny attacked me last night and would not leave me alone! So here I am writing a crossover about Magic Kaito and HP instead. Also, while this is listed under Magic Kaito there will be events that happen during Detective Conan mentioned during this story, but since the DC characters hardly ever show up (the way things are planned) I listed it under MK. If things change and the DC characters decide they want to be present then I will change the category accordingly._

_That said, since I have no motivation to look up the conditions of technology during the real time-lines of both MK and HP I'm going to ignore the original ones and uses today's technology. Also, I've never really used a chat-room or anything like it before and my knowledge is limited to basic Instant Messaging, so if I get anything wrong then please inform me?_

_I will say this once: There will be het pairings. If you don't like that then please find a different story. Also, this story will have a yaoi pairing between Kaito and Harry and there will be a 3 year age gap between the two. If you don't like that then find a new story. _

_One more issue I want to bring up is that I'm pretty sure the rules for FF say that stories based on chat-rooms, script dialogue and that type of stuff are not allowed. However, I am unsure if this issue applies to using that type of stuff within a story. Can someone let me know, after reading the first chapter, if the way this story is written is breaking the rules? _

_I don't own Magic Kaito, Harry Potter, or Google._

**Where the Magic Happens**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going out!" Harry called as he quickly made his escape through the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. _Not that anyone cares._ He thought to himself, wincing at the shouts that could be still be heard through the door.

At the beginning of the summer a letter had arrived from Dudley's school nurse that had lead to numerous arguments in the Dursley household. For once they were yelling about Dudley, though, and not him. It seemed that Dudley's school had finally put their foot down in regards to his weight and they were not going to back down until he went on a diet. Needless to say, none of the Dursley's liked this idea least of all Dudley. His Aunt had finally given in, though, and decided to make the whole family follow Dudley's diet that the nurse had outlined for them. This was the topic of the current argument.

Harry had already owled his friends about the situation, he was malnourished at the best of times during the summer. He felt there was no reason to think things would change just because of the family eating healthier. He had made the message sound like a plea for the sweets that he would find himself without shortly instead of telling that to his friends. No need to make them worry over something that they can't change.

He sighed as he made his way towards the local library. It had only been a week since school had let out and he had taken to visiting the library as a way to escape from all of the arguments. It was the one place Dudley's friends never visited and being around so many book reminded him of Hermione. Not to say that he had a crush on her or anything like that. She was like an older sister to him with the way that she nagged him about homework and worried about him all of the time.

He called out a quite greeting to the librarian, a motherly looking young woman who greeted him back with a gentle smile, when he arrived. Then he made his way over to the computers. When he had first visited the library he hadn't been sure what to do, since he had no really motivation to spend all his summer reading. No matter what Hermione said, he did enough of that during the school year. That was when he had spotted the computers. He had never been allowed on Dudley's computer, so the only interaction he had with one was during Primary where they had classes on the basics. So he had asked the librarian, who's name turned out to be Lillian White, to help him access the internet. With Mrs. White's help he had created an e-mail account and now he spent his free time just messing around on the web.

Today, he pulled up the Google search engine and type in 'magic' just to see what showed up. He browsed through pages after pages of Magician, Wiccan, and other Muggle 'magic' related site before one caught his eye.

"Where the Magic Happens. A site dedicated to Wizards everywhere as a place to meet others of their kind from all over the world." He read allowed. Surely it couldn't be a site made and used by _real_ wizards, could it?

Seized by a sudden curiosity he clicked on the link. _Well, _he thought with just a bit of disappointment,_ I knew it wasn't a site for real wizards._ The main page made it obvious that this site was for Magicians, Role players, and gamers. Still he clicked on a link leading to a chat-room for Magicians, maybe one of them really knew about the Wizarding World? After being prompted to create an account for the site, which he did just because he could and it was something to do, he was allowed in the chat-room.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he knew it wasn't to see a debate going on about who the best Magician in history was. The bulk of the argument seemed to be occurring between four different users. One of them, a user named 1412Fan was fiercely defending a magician name Toichi Kuroba from two of the others while the fourth user seemed to be attempting to restore order. Scrolling up to read the conversation from the beginning, Harry could see why 1412Fan seemed so upset. Apparently Toichi had died years ago due to an accident while on stage. He knew from last summer's experience how hard it was to listen to someone talk trash about someone you admired. So he decided to join in and try to help 1412Fan out even though he did not know much about any Muggle Magicians. The argument went on for another ten minutes, even with Harry's help. It only ended because Magician8491 threatened to contact the Admin. Afterwards Harry was surprised to see a private message from 1412Fan thanking him for helping out and inviting him to a private chat. With nothing better to do, Harry accepted.

**Num1Seeker:** Your welcome, but I wasn't really that much of a help.

**1412Fan: **At least you tried, but from the sound of things had you ever even seen one of Toichi Kuroba's shows?

**Num1Seeker: **Um, no not really. I never seen a magician perform before, sorry. Also, I'm only a teenager so I would have been too young to have seen him anyway. I just don't like it when people act like bloody idiots.

**1412Fan:** Haha, it's fine. Your British?

**Num1Seeker:** Yes, what about you?

**1412Fan:** Japanese, so you've never seen a show before? Are you a magician yourself then?

Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't a magician in the way 1412Fan thought, but it would seem strange for him to be on this site without a reason.

**Num1Seeker:** I guess you could say that.

**1412Fan: **Wait, you said your a teenager. How old are you?

**Num1Seeker: **13, why?

**1412Fan: **Because if you where over 17 I wouldn't ask this question, but are you a Wizard?

Harry stared at the screen in shock for a moment.

**Num1Seeker:** Do you mean a gamer?

**1412Fan: **No, I mean a Wizard. I am a squib by the way or at least my parents are squibs.

**Num1Seeker: **Is it okay to talk about this here?

**1412Fan: **So you are one! And it's fine, I know how to hack the system and erase this conversation.

Harry thought for a moment before deciding that if the other was really a squib then he wasn't breaking any laws and he had been looking to talk to someone that knew about the Wizarding World so why not go along with the other one for know. Besides he didn't think the Ministry knew how to keep track people talking on the internet anyway.

**Num1Seeker: **How did you know? And what did my age have to do with it?

**1412Fan:** Your screen name for one. Muggles wouldn't think anything of it, but you are talking about the position in Quidditch. You play Seeker or that's your favorite position, right?

**1412Fan:** As for you age, if you were over 17 then you couldn't have been a wizard, they tend to completely leave the Muggle World after that age.

**Num1Seeker: **I guess that makes sense and I play at school.

**1412Fan:** Which school do you go to?

**Num1Seeker:** Why should I tell you? I don't know anything about you?

**1412Fan:** True and you are already risking a lot by even telling a squib's son about this much so I'll tell you something about me. Do you know about Kaitou KID?

**Num1Seeker:** Yeah, everyone knows about him.

**1412Fan: **Well, guess who you are talking to?

**Num1Seeker: **Your Kaitou KID? Yeah right! How do I know you telling the truth?

**1412Fan: **Hmm, how soon do you get information about a KID heist in England?

**Num1Seeker:** It's in the news as soon as a heist notice shows up, why?

**1412Fan: **Watch the news tomorrow night. There will be a heist notice show up.

**Num1Seeker:** Even if one does show up how do I know it is a lucky guess.

**1412 Fan: **Because it will say this:

"From the dusk of the beast, through the dawn of the virgin,  
>When the second hand upon the clock's face hints to the 12th symbol,<br>I will take the Memories Egg from the Shining Sky's Chamber.

Last Wizard of the Century,  
>Kaitou Kid."<p>

If you wish to talk again just look on my profile for my e-mail address. Until then!

Harry stared blankly at the screen which had someone been taken over my a giant image of Kaitou KID's signature symbol. _There's no way._

A few days later Harry made his way to the library right after breakfast and sent 1412Fan an email.

_Kaitou KID,_

_You proved you point. You seem like you keep quite a few secrets, what with your own alter ego and the fact that you know about the Wizarding World. Why should I keep talking to a thief though? And why did you decide to tell me about yourself? There must be a way for the police to track you down from your screen name. So why take the risk to talk to some 13 year old wizard in England._

_Num1Seeker_

A few days later he received a reply.

_Num1Seeker,_

_You ask a lot for someone who won't even share anything about themselves_. _However, I believe that taking the chance to trust anyone is always a risk. You can never be sure of anyone's motivations when you first meet them. You just have to decide if your brave enough to take the chance or not._

_As for why I told you, there are many reasons. I am interested in the Wizarding World, but since my parents are squibs, and they wanted to distance themselves from that world as much as possible, all I've ever been able to find out about it is what I've been able to convince them to talk about. It would be great to have someone on the inside that would answer my questions. Also, there is only one person that I have told about my secret alter ego as you put it. So it gets kind of lonely keeping secrets all the time. So the fact that you are a Wizard and are from England and you don't even know my real name removes you far enough from the situation that I feel it's safe enough to tell you. It's nice to have someone to talk to about things you can't even tell the people closest to you._

_So all that's left is for you to decide if you what you want to do._

_Kaitou KID_

_P.S. As if I'd leave any leads for the police to find even if you did go to them :P_

Harry shook his head in amusement. _At least he seems interesting._ Really Harry had no trouble believing that KID was a good person. Before Sirius he probably would have automatically dismissed every criminal as untrustworthy. However, Sirius had proved that things can be more complicated then they first appear. He wasn't going to just blindly trust the thief, but he did have a reputation for never hurting anyone on his heists so he might prove to be an okay bloke. However, there was no way he was going to tell Hermione about this anytime soon. Her head might just explode.

_A/N:That's it for the first chapter. I don't think this chapter is as well-written as the other stuff I have done, but I am really liking this bunny so I hope I'll be able to improve it. Let me know what you think?_


End file.
